


The Pencil of Love

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you think i always forget pencils in this class but actually i just want to talk to you and now have a little over 200 pencils at home" AU (X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pencil of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Christmas is coming closer and closer, so i just wanted to ask, if there are any other ideas for a quick one shot. Two dates still have no AU or anything like it.   
> If you got ideas and would like them to be on the 22nd or 23rd, then write a comment!

Bilbo sat down, unpacking his bag, placing his stuff on the table in front of him. Someone sat down next to him, one chair free.

   “Hey.” Bilbo looked up, spotting Thorin. The man smiled apolitically and Bilbo handed him one of his pens.

   “Thanks.” Thorin took it and Bilbo’s attention returned to his things. Thorin always asked him for a pen, it had become a rite between the two of them. Didn’t the man have his own pens? Bilbo glanced over at Thorin and frowned a bit. He didn’t look at all messy, his clothes even straightened and his beard kept short. The long hair always in a neat ponytail.

Still there was something odd about Thorin. They never spoke to each other more than necessary, though Bilbo always felt Thorin wanting to talk about _anything._ But he never said a word. So Bilbo spent the entire lecture in silence next to him, left in silence only to meet him a few days later in the next lecture, where he asked again for a pen.

 

Thorin hated himself. Again he sat next to Bilbo, not saying a word like the biggest fool of all the world. He could slap himself, but that would be creepy as fuck. He looked down on his hand, not paying any attention to the professor at the front, more on the pen. He had how many at a his tiny flat? They were many and it was getting slightly out of hand. Thorin looked over at Bilbo and smiled involuntarily. This sweet little person…he had been in love with Bilbo since the first English Literature lectre, one and a half year ago. And aware of it since a year and a bit more.

Back then this little game had begun, him asking for pens and Bilbo actually giving him one. He knew, he wouldn’t be studying much longer with Bilbo and that he needed to make a move, but he was so damn afraid, that he would creep him out. Thorin wasn’t the person, you would describe instantly as someone to be easily friends with. He was tall, brooding and often also frowning.

He sighed and tired his best to focus at the lecture, but couldn’t bring himself to. When the professor released them, he rose and looked at the pen in his hand. Inhaling deeply he turned at Bilbo and gave the pen back, something he had never done before. Bilbo’s eyes widen, he was absolutely confused.

   “I’m sorry, I steal your pens.” Thorin said, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out: “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Instantly he blushed and looked away. “Sorry” He mumbled, packing his stuff away, then walking to the door. He hated himself so much. Hello there, creepy man.

 

Bilbo still held the pen, unable to comprehend the situation. Thorin had given him the pen back and asked him out. _Thorin had asked him out._ Bilbo dropped the pen and picked up his packed bag, running after Thorin. He found the tall man in the corridor walking with his head bowed.

   “Thorin!” Bilbo shouted. He turned around, spotting Bilbo and then he walked on faster. “Wait a second!” Grapping the sleeve of Thorin’s jacket, the smaller mane got him to stop.

   “Yes. I want to go out on a date with you.” Bilbo said, smiling broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a beautiful 18th of December!


End file.
